


A Major Development

by Javagirl98



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javagirl98/pseuds/Javagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major could deal with the fact that his life would never be the same again.</p>
<p>He had just hoped that maybe his heterosexuality would be the one constant in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Major Development

Major Lilywhite was the perfect All-American man, with a perfect, if overly virtuous, All-American life. He was a bleeding-heart social worker with a gorgeous fiancee who he loved. He knew what his future had in store for him. His fiancee would become his wife, and maybe they would get a pet dog. Other than that, his life would always be the same, and he was okay with that.

Two years later he was a zombie hit-man, with a zombie ex-fiancee, living with a mortician. 

So his life wasn't going as planned. (Except for the thing with the dog, despite the fact that he would have rather adopted Minor from a shelter, and not inherited him via killing it’s former owner.)

But Major had made his peace with all of that. He could deal with the fact that his life would never be the same again.

He had just hoped that maybe his heterosexuality would be the one constant in his life.

No such luck.

It didn't happen all at once. There was no tainted utopium that turned him into a big gay zombie.

There's this metaphor about a frog, and how if you drop it into a pot of boiling water, it'll hop right out, but if you put it in the water and slowly raise the temperature, the frog with slowly boil to death without even realizing it.

It was something like that.

After moving in together, Ravi quickly became Major's best friend. They played video games together, watched Hitchcock movies, and binged on some classic sci-fi and gloriously brain-free pizza. When Liv’s ever-changing moods ultimately became too much for her and Major’s relationship, Ravi was there for both of them.

So the water had already reached its boiling point by the time his subconscious brought his attention to the new development.

It had been a miserable day at work, not that Major was surprised. When he got home, Ravi was there with a box of pizza on the coffee table and a game controller in his hand. For the rest of the evening it was like all his stress was gone as he laughed around with his best friend.

After climbing into bed that night, he fell asleep easily, no utopium required, and dreamed the feeling of a soft, thick beard against his face, a warm and dark hand in his, and a delicious British accent whispering in his ear.

He woke up that morning with sweat on his skin and a particularly bad case of morning wood. 

That was when he finally realized it.

He was one dead frog.

**Author's Note:**

> A classic case of, "there are so few Fics for this pairing, I might as well write one."
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Might make this multi-chaptered. Thoughts?


End file.
